lo qυe мenoѕ penѕaвan
by Yukiko-Kun
Summary: Nepper cree que Clara lo odia. Clara cree que Nepper la odia. Lo que no piensan es que están totalmente equivocados los dos. Pedido de  toaneo07 *Nepper X Clara*


Viniendo aquí con el pedido de toaneo07, espero te guste nwn

Me costó un poco escribirlo, ya lo tenía terminado pero no me gustó como quedo así que lo volví a empezar y creó que quedo bien.

Sayo~

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Inazuma Eleven todavía no me pertenece, si fuera de mi pertenencia sería totalmente Yaoi y no existirían Fuyuka ni Aki._

_

* * *

_**Pedido de: toaneo07**, por ende, dedicado a ella~

* * *

**Lo que menos pensaban.**

**(Nepper X Clara)**

"¿Me odiara? ¿La odio? ¡¿Qué pensara de mi?" esas eran las preguntas que rondaban en la cabeza de un chico de cabello castaño peinado en forma de llamas, una banda blanca con rojo en su frente, ojos de color azul marino en sombra, vestía de manera casual; hace unos días finalmente habían tenido su partido con Raimon pues habían formado un equipo combinando a los dos capitanes élite Burn y Gazelle pero sin saber porque, empezó a actuar de manera atroz hacía el equipo de Gazelle, Diamond Dust. "¡Hielo y Fuego no pueden estar unidos, es una verdadera locura!" esa era la excusa que se daba así mismo. Caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación bajo la despreocupada mirada de un chico peli-blanco, de ojos celestes y una cortada en su mejilla derecha el cual tomaba su refresco y veía al castaño caer en la profunda histeria.

- ¡Me va a odiar, me va a odiar, me va a…!

- Odiar. Lo haz repetido por 3 horas Nepper. – Le informo el oji-celeste.

- ¡Heat! ¡Me odiara! Después de cómo trate a todo Diamond Dust no cabe duda de que me odiara. – Seguía caminando de derecha a izquierda por toda la recamara.

- Oye, cuidado y hagas un hoyo – Recibió una mirada llena de odio por parte de Nepper – Vale, vale, lo siento. ¡¿Y por qué no vas y le preguntas si te odia?

- ¡Eso es lo más estúpido que podría hacer!

- No, tratarla mal es lo más estúpido que haz hecho. – El castaño sintió como le clavaban un cuchillo.

- N-No ayudas Heat…

- Lo siento. – Se disculpó de nuevo, ya estaba acostumbrado a la histeria que consumía a Nepper diariamente.

- ¡¿Qué hago?

Mientras que en otra habitación se encontraban dos chicas, una acostada en su cama mirando al techo de cabello azul, usualmente tenía unos largos mechones de frente sujetos por unos broches de color dorado, pero por alguna razón no los tenía, su mirada gélida mirada azuladaza estaba concentrada en el techo como si este fuese la cosa más interesante del planeta. Por mientras la otra chica estaba sentada en su cama con las piernas flexionadas, su cabello era de un tono anaranjado sujeto en un moño alto, su cara estaba cubierta por una máscara blanca con un decorado azul arriba y unos orificios oscuros en sus ojos, nariz y boca, esta leía una revista (si a "leer" se le llama pasar página por página viendo simplemente las imágenes, si, estaba leyendo)

- Habla ya. – Dijo fríamente la peli-naranja ya molesta por la actitud que había adoptado la peli-azul luego del primer partido de "Chaos"

- ¿De qué hablas Rhionne? – Preguntó sin quitar la vista del techo.

- Estás más dócil que de costumbre.

- Insisto, ¿De qué hablas?

- Clara. Se muy bien que le hiciste un almuerzo al idiota de Nepper. – La peli-azul sabía que si la fría chica no tuviera esa máscara, su mirada ya la hubiera matado.

- ¿Y-Yo? ¡Estas bromeando! ¿P-Por qué le haría un almuerzo a Nepper? – Su voz se torno nerviosa.

- Eso es lo que quiero saber. Habla. – Inquirió.

- Es… - Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la puerta caída, se podía ver a dos chicas, de la misma altura, Ulvida y Keeve, Ulvida era de piel blanca, ojos azules con un brillo, cabello corto y a juego con sus ojos, solamente que tenía unos mechones de color blanco, Keeve era de piel morena y el color de su cabello se podría clasificar como color vino tinto (un tanto más suave tal vez) en un estilo de taladros, sus ojos eran del mismo color de su cabello, las dos vestían ropa casual.

- ¡Rhionne, Clara! Vamos a dar una vuelta, ¿Quieren ir? – Invito Keeve.

- L-Lo siento Keeve-San, Ulvida-San – Reincorporándose - N-No puedo porque…

- Por que quiero sacarle la verdad de por que le hizo un almuerzo a Nepper y por que esta tan dócil. – Respondió Rhionne arrebatándole las palabras de la boca a Clara.

- ¡¿Qué? – Preguntaron emocionadas las mayores, Clara enrojeció.

- Q-Que yo no le hice ningún almuerzo…

- ¡Wah! Espera, ¿Nepper? – Rhionne asiente - ¡Ya vuelvo! – Sale disparada de allí.

- ¿A dónde fue? – Preguntó Clara.

- A donde tu futuro novio. – Respondió Rhionne, Clara tan solo aparto la mirada.

- Confiesa Clara. – De saber quien sabe donde Ulvida estaba vestida de detective.

- ¿C-Confesar?

- ¡Si! ¡Confiesa!

Mientras que en la habitación del principio, Nepper seguía en histeria.

- ¡¿Y si nunca más me vuelve a dirigir la palabra, si me odia y nunca más quiere volver a verme, si aunque sea el último chico en el planeta no me quiera?

- Estás paranoico. ¿Verdad Diam, Reizer, Keeve? – Dos de los tres mencionados hacen que la puerta se venga abajo.

- Hola. – Dijeron adoloridos Reizer y Keeve, Reizer era de cabello verdoso, sujeto en una coleta, ojos oscuros. Diam, quien es el único que mantuvo la cordura era de cabello castaño, ojos de color menta (o algo así), sus ojos estaban casi siempre adormilados dando la impresión de que estaba aburrido.

- ¿Por Clara? – Preguntó Diam.

- Si. Desde que nos trajeron del Instituto Alien a estado así. – Suspiró cansado Heat. A pesar de que se encontraban en el sitio de rehabilitación y debían de llamarse por sus verdaderos nombres, ellos seguían llamándose por los nombres que les habían dado en el Instituto Alien.

- Nepper, recuerda como eran Zel y Maquia y míralos ahora.

- ¡Cierto! ¡Ellos siempre estaban peleando y mira! – Hablo emocionada Keeve.

- ¡K-Keeve quítate que me aplastas! – Gritó Reizer, golpeando el suelo como si se tratara de una rendición en la lucha libre. La peli-vino hizo caso y se quito, Diam ayudo a levantarse a Reizer. Cuando se hubo levantado tomo una gran bocanada de aire. - ¡Casi me matas!

- Cállate que no peso tanto. – Los dos se empiezan a ver con odio.

- No, tú no eres la que pesa. – Mencionó una voz detrás, Keeve se volvió encontrándose a Ulvida.

- ¿Entonces?

- ¡Lo que pesan son tus senos! – Dicho esto corrió por su vida.

- ¡ULVIDA! – Keeve salió a perseguirle. A todos en la habitación les cayó una gotita por la sien.

- Nepper. – Llamó Diam. – Solo ve al campo dentro de 2 horas… - Salió dejando al castaño con la palabra en la boca.

Pasadas las dos horas el castaño se dirigió al campo, como le había indicado el oji-marino, se sentó en una de las bancas al no encontrar a nadie allí.

- ¿Nepper? – Escuchó esa dulce y fría voz, se giró encontrándose con la peli-azul. Al verla se levantó.

- ¡C-Clara! – Casi sin creerlo.

- Esto…

Los dos se sumieron en un incomodo silencio, querían decir todo pero a la vez nada. Por fin el castaño se dio valor, tomo las manos de Clara y dirigió su cálida mirada a la fría de la chica.

- Nepper…

- Yo, esto… ¡Clara lo siento! – Bajó la cabeza, Clara se sorprendió, ¿Dónde había quedado ese chico tan orgullo? - ¡No debí de haber actuado de esa manera, por que si me llegases a odiar seria mi fin, no me imagino en un mundo en donde tú me odies! ¡Es que yo te quiero y…! – La delicada mano de Clara se situó en sus labios, el ex-mediocampista de Prominence subió su mirada viendo una sonrisa en el rostro de la chica.

- Ya cállate. Te disculpó. – Nepper retiró la mano de Clara, seguidamente fundió sus labios en un beso que fue bien recibido para Clara.

La escena de amor del par de jóvenes era observada por el grupo de antes, el par de chicas con corazones en los ojos, Rhionne tan serena como siempre, Diam igual que Rhionne y Reizer tan solo haciendo ademanes de vomitar.

- Reizer. – Llamó Keeve, este volteo.

- ¿Qué?

- No hagas eso, algún día vas a dejar de besar tus muñecos de felpa y besaras a una chica. – Reizer enrojeció, vio a Diam con una mirada de odio.

- ¡¿TÚ LE DIJISTE?

- Hm. – Diam se encoje de hombros y Reizer empieza a zarandearle.

Mientras que los dos jóvenes ya se habían separado para recuperar el aire que les faltaba, se sentaron en las bancas con las manos entrelazadas.

- Clara, creí que me odiarías por como los trate… - La voz del castaño se escuchaba resonar con un extraño tono de tristeza.

- No… Yo creí que tú me odiarías por ser de Diamond Dust. – Los dos cruzan sus miradas y luego sonríen.

- Lo siento. – Se disculparon los dos.

- Clara, ¿Quieres ser mí…? Ya sabes es…

- Novia. Si, me encantaría…

La mañana llegó y había que ir al Instituto. La clase aburrida de Geografía tenía a muchos al borde del suicidio, Clara tenía una sonrisa pintada en su rostro por lo pasado ayer con su, ahora novio, Nepper. Rhionne lo notó, le pasó un papelito.

- **¿Ya ves? Las cosas eran lo que menos pensaban los dos… **- Clara lo lee, busca un bolígrafo, escribe su respuesta y vuelve a pasarlo.

- **Si, gracias Rhionne. **

Mientras que en la sala continua todo estaba tan callado, lo único oíble eran las palabras mencionadas por el maestro de Ciencias. Ellos estaban en la misma situación que los otros, eran aburridos los átomos en verdad. Nepper le paso una notita a Heat.

- **Me aburro… **- Heat suspiró, tomo su lapicera, escribió y se la volvió a pasar.

- **Piensa que te estas violando a Clara. **– Nepper enrojeció por la respuesta tan directa del peli-blanco, escribió rápidamente y la paso.

- **¡Directo! Obvio que no pensare eso. – **La pasa.

- **¿Entonces?**

- **Pensare solamente en ella… En como la veré en el receso, en como la besaré, etc.**

**- Si Reizer leyera esto ya hubiera vomitado. Pero lo bueno es que todo resulto como menos lo pensaron.**

**- Si…**

**

* * *

**Disfrútenlo.


End file.
